


I Missed You (more)

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: Check, Please Drabbles [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Real Smooth Zimmermann, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team, Team Dynamics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jack is competitive, jack is the king of competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: It's been almost three months since Bitty last saw Jack in person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how fluffy this ship is.  
> I should not be writing this much fluff? I am an angst-er seriously. All my friends say that I can't write anything without throwing angst in it and seriously this is like the first piece of pure fluff I have written? What has this fandom done to me.

Bitty can’t believe how long it’s been since he last saw Jack. The past few months had consisted of highly conflicting schedules, from Jack’s roadies to Bitty’s exams, and had ultimately resulted in them not seeing each other for almost three months, discounting rushed Skype calls, phone calls and text messages. But those have never been anything compared to actually being with Jack, basking in his warmth, surrounded by his embrace -and Jack should never know that Bitty thought in terms of Beyoncé lyrics, he’d never stop chirping. Ever.

So when a free weekend finally rolls around, when Jack doesn’t have a game till Tuesday and the weekend off as a reward for their _spectacular_ win against the Houston Aeros, and Bitty’s done with his tests and only one upcoming game late Friday morning, Jack immediately ups and packs, driving the forty minutes to the Haus.

While they undoubtedly would have more privacy if Bitty were to travel to Providence, they would have more time together if Jack were the one to come over to the Haus, and with the guys knowing about their relationship they’ve got nothing to hide, no need to sneak around.

Jack’s supposed to come over just before their game, wish them luck and cheer them on behind the glass, so when a knock sounds on the Haus door on Thursday night, the guys assume that it’s probably Whiskey or Tango, even though the taddies are strangely detached from the team in a way the frogs never were.

So when Chowder unassumingly opens the door, Bitty’s in the kitchen pulling multiple pies from Betsy 2.0. He misses Chowder’s excited gasp, but what he doesn’t miss is the immediate clamour and sounds of chaos echoing from the living room, multiple cries of, “Jack!”

What he doesn’t miss is that low, familiar chuckle that warms him right down to the core and makes his heart melt like butter under the Georgia sun.

Bitty hurries to put the pie on the cooling rack, practically ripping off his oven mitts and getting tangled in the ties of his apron in his rush to get to Jack as soon as possible. He looks up from trying to untangle himself from the mess of knots when soft laughter reaches his ears, and then Jack’s suddenly all of two feet away from him, standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe.

“Looks like you could use a hand,” he says, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he runs his gaze blatantly over Bitty. “You’re a mess.”

Biity huffs indignantly. “Get over here and help me then, Monsieur Zimmermann.”

Jack grins, dropping into a deep bow. “Your wish, my command.”

Then he’s gently untangling Bitty’s fingers from the mess of cloth, the entire tangle coming loose with a couple of tugs. He pulls the apron over Bitty’s head and drapes it over a nearby chair, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I missed you,” Jack whispers as he draws back, going in for another chaste kiss after the words are out.

“I missed you more,” Bitty mumbles against his chapped lips.

Jack frowns then, breaking apart to look Bitty in the eye, almost petulant as he replies, “ _I_ missed you more.”

“Bless your heart,” Bitty sighs. “I _definitely_ missed you more.”

“No way, Bits.”

“Nuh uh.” Bits is pouting now. “I missed you _more_.”

“I missed you more,” he repeats at the sight of Jack’s dubious expression, and that’s it, Jack can’t take it anymore.

He starts laughing uncontrollably, heart filled to bursting with affection for this beautiful Southern boy in front of him, and sweeps him up into a tight hug, kissing him multiple times before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together, smiling as Bitty’s nose scrunches up indignantly as his feet dangle in midair.

“Je t’aime, Bits,” Jack whispers as he puts the other boy down.

Bitty goes up on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Jack’s lips then, smile bright when they seperate.

“I love you too, Jack.”

“Mon cœur,” Jack mumbles, peppering kisses over Bitty’s cheeks. “Mon ange. Mon petit lapin.”

When Bitty smiles up at him, practically glowing with happiness, Jack grins back, and allows his grin to slowly morph into a smirk.

“Besides,” he starts. “I missed you _most_.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue with the rest of the team!  
> P.S. I think the epilogue might be longer than the actual story?

”Jack Zimmermann you romantic Quebecois prince!”

Jack and Bitty pull apart at the sudden outcry, just in time, as Shitty comes hurtling through the doorway, tackling Jack to the floor. Bitty steps backwards with a short yelp, before bursting into laughter at Jack’s expression, a strange mix between shock, resignation and fond exasperation.

“You beautiful man,” Shitty cries. “You and Bits, brah, it’s beautiful.”

Jack pushes himself off the ground, Shitty still clinging onto him.

“So beautiful, brah.”

“Okay, Shits, we get it,” Jack laughs, trying to coax the other man to the ground and failing.

“Lards?” He calls as Shitty still refuses to stop clinging.

Lardo rolls her eyes and grabs Shitty by the ear, forcefully pulling him off Jack until he falls to the ground in a heap.

Holster and Ransom take the chance to leap into the fray, exchanging looks before simultaneously chorusing, “FOI-INE!”

Jack shakes his head, grinning. “I’m not on the team anymore, guys, bylaws don’t apply.”

“But Bits is,” Ransom counters.

“Besides, they’re not just team bylaws, they’re Haus bylaws. And you’re in the Haus, brah,” Shitty proclaims, draping himself over Jack’s shoulders. “Pay up.”

“That was  _ a lot  _ of pet names,” Holster chimes in, grinning. “Bring out the Sin Bin!”

Jack raises an eyebrow, but sighs and pulls out his wallet anyway, even as Bitty flushes and objects. “You don’t have to, honey.”

Jack turns to him, eyebrow raised and lip quirking, before blatantly pulling out a ten and putting it in the fine jug.

“Sweetheart,” Bitty starts. “You really didn’t have to, darlin’.”

The rest of the team looks on, barely stifling their laughter as Jack continues pulling out notes for every pet name that falls unknowingly from Bitty’s lips.

“Sugar, I-” Bitty starts before Jack sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose even as a fond smile tugs at his lips. He presses a finger to Bitty’s lips, effectively silencing the other boy, and then wordlessly reaches into his wallet again, this time pulling out a silver credit card and unceremoniously dumping it in the Sin Bin.

“Jack,” Bitty protests. “A credit card? That’s overkill, love-”

And then the team can’t help it anymore.

Nursey breaks first, bursting into uncontrollable laughter, bent almost double with tears forming at the corners of his eyes, followed closely by Shitty and Ransom, who are then followed by Holster. Dex glances at utter mess of an english lit kid practically sobbing into his shoulder and doesn’t hesitate to push him straight to the ground, but not before succumbing to the laughter himself.

Nursey, to his credit, doesn’t even flinch as he hits the floor with a thud, instead adapting to his new position and curling into a ball, still laughing.

The sight sets off the others into even more laughter, until even Chowder’s laughing along, even though he doesn’t really want to laugh at Bitty, but Nursey’s being ridiculous, and it’d be fine to laugh at him instead, right?

Lardo quirks an eyebrow, staring at the mess of a hockey team in various stages of almost unwarranted hysteria, but the smile tugging at her lips is proof that she’s not as unaffected as she seems.

Bitty just stares. “Jack, honey, wha-”

Jack takes a look at Bitty’s confused face and chuckles softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Bits, keep up the pet names and even my card’s going to be maxed out,” Jack says in lieu of an explanation, barely keeping his own laughter in check as he sees the realisation dawn on Bitty’s face.

“Oh, goodness, Jack,” Bitty starts. “I’m so sorry, darl- oh, there I go again.”

Jack just grins and cups Bitty’s cheek in his palm, his thumb stroking the soft skin subconsciously. “I was joking, Bits, you don’t have to watch what you’re saying, alright? If the boys really do want to fine you for every pet name that comes out of your mouth, well, the money in the Sin Bin’s going towards pie ingredients anyway, so it’s really a win-win for you. And besides, who here is earning a professional NHL player’s salary, eh? I can afford your Southern tendencies, mon cher.”

“Fine!” Ransom manages to force out between laughs, wiping at his eyes as he straightens up and slowly sobers, as do the rest of the team.

Jack rolls his eyes. “Take it from the card, Ransom.”

Bitty smiles then, and even though he usually protests when Jack spends unnecessarily large amounts of money on him, he can’t find it in himself to raise a complaint when Jack looks down at him with tender eyes, brushing a kiss across his forehead as he whispers, “You don’t ever have to watch what you say around here, okay?”

And Bitty feels the tears welling up in his eyes, because he hears what Jack’s really getting at, hears the double meaning behind his words, hears the _I’m sorry you have to watch what you say around everyone else,_ _but at least you can be yourself among the boys._

And Bitty blinks back back the tears and smiles up at his boyfriend, because that’s what Jack is. His amazing, wonderful, kind, generous boyfriend, and Bitty has never loved anyone as much as he loves Jack.

So he goes on his tiptoes, curls his arms around Jack’s neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss, their friends watching in the background, wolf-whistles and catcalls sounding, but it’s all just white noise, because here, here Bitty can be himself, here Bitty’s got nothing to hide, because the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team?

They’ve got his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, man, this was supposed to be just humour with a lot of chirping from the rest of the guys and Lardo, but it kinda got away from me. I'm happy with how it turned out though...

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom swallowed me and chewed me up with love and ships.  
> P.S. I might do an epilogue for this?
> 
> Buy me a coffee! [My Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G7E646)  
> 


End file.
